Question: One side of a square is $4$ units long. What is its area?
Explanation: $4\text{ }$ $4\text{ }$ 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 The area is the length times the width. The length is 4 units and the width is 4 units, so the area is $4\times4$ square units. $ \text{area} = 4 \times 4 = 16 $ We can also count 16 square units.